Flower Power
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post from @cblikeslainey: After Lainey and CB start dating, he buys a shit ton of those school fundraiser Valentine's Day carnations and has them delivered to Lainey.
1. Chapter 1: Baby, I'm Yours

From this Tumblr post by cblikeslainey: After Lainey and CB start dating, he buys a shit ton of those school fundraiser Valentine's Day carnations and has them delivered to Lainey.

~.~

"Hey, babe."

CB smiled and looked up from his copy of _The Great Gatsby _as Lainey entered his classroom, carrying a handful of red carnations.

"What can I do for you, Miss Lewis?" He mused, knowing full well she hated when he called her that - ever since they started dating.

Wow, they were dating and had been for the past month. CB still had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the top of his desk, angling her body toward him. She dumped the dozen or more crimson flowers on the desk in front of him.

"Can you please stop sending me carnations? I got the point already and besides, the kids are starting to talk."

"About us being a couple, you mean?" CB gazed up at her with his usual long, doe-eyed stare. He didn't care who knew they were now a thing; he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Stop that." She looked away, blushing.

"What? What am I doing?"

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?" CB reached out and took her free hand into his. "Like you're the most beautiful woman in the world… 'cause you are."

"I don't deserve you," Lainey replied, leaning forward to give him a soft peck on the lips.

CB savored those fleeting seconds of their lips pressed together. In fact, he treasured every moment they shared together. Those moments made his heart soar with happiness and completeness.

As she pulled back, Lainey asked, biting her bottom lip, "You still coming over tonight?"

"Absolutely." He smiled up at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Without saying another word, Lainey began loosening the knot on his tie decorated with oversized conversation hearts. She swiftly removed it and hopped off his desk, heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going with my tie, Lewis?" CB stood up, holding out his hands in confusion.

"Oh, you'll get it back... tonight," she turned back briefly to say. "Cause it'll be the only thing I'll be wearing."

He noisily gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing wildly. His mouth dropped wide open, and he slumped back into his chair, his legs failing him.

"See ya at 8. Don't keep me waiting," Lainey called to him, leaving him reeling in his classroom.

CB uncomfortably shifted in his chair and wondered how he would be able to get through the rest of the day knowing what awaited him that night.

~.~

I just love these two so much! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. Chapter 2: Crash into Me

At Lainey's place that night, CB gets his tie back, but loses something else in the process.

~.~

Some more sweet fluff before the possible dumpster fire of an episode tonight. I also unleash some headcanons in this chapter. Enjoy!

~.~

Later that evening at 8 o'clock sharp, CB ascended the flight of stairs to Lainey's apartment, a nervous knot tightening in his stomach. He'd been so anxious all day after she'd stolen his tie and set his mind reeling with her final words. Even the numerous juggling sessions he'd performed throughout the day did nothing to properly quell his nerves. This was the night he'd been waiting for all his life, and he was about to share it with the most amazing woman in the world. His Lewis, his beautiful Lainey.

Reaching her door, CB clutched the glass vase holding the two dozen carnations he'd sent her that week in his right hand. He didn't want them to go to waste and figured it would be a sweet gesture to place them altogether in a vase. Something Lainey could keep in her apartment to remind her of his unwavering love.

_Come on in. _💜

CB read the yellow post-it note that was attached to Lainey's apartment door. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to gather up his courage, he braced himself before opening the door.

"Hey, there, Mr. Brown," the seductive voice greeted him as he crossed the threshold and closed the door.

CB's mouth instantly ran dry when he beheld the sight before him. The vase fell forgotten to the carpeted floor, scattering the carnations around it.

Lainey was crouched on her knees on top of the loveseat, facing him, wearing nothing but his Valentine's Day tie. Just as she'd promised.

"See something you like, Mr. Brown?" Lainey asked demurely and ran her hand down the length of the tie, but all he could focus on were the soft curves of her body. She had to be the sexiest creature he'd ever seen.

Utterly speechless, CB nodded furiously, his mouth almost panting. He could feel other parts of his body responding to her beyond his control.

"Well, then, dummy, get your ass over here already!" She held out both of her arms to him impatiently. "I told you _not_ to keep me waiting."

"Sorry… yes… okay," CB stammered out and forced his legs to move closer to her.

Lainey rose up on her knees and removed his jacket and sweater, tossing them to the floor. CB sucked in a breath as she began running her hands underneath his white undershirt. Oh, hell, her hands felt so good on him.

Suddenly, Lainey stood up and pushed him down on the loveseat. Holding onto one of his shoulders, she placed a knee on either side of his waist and sank down into his lap. CB watched her with a look of awe, spellbound by the way she was staring at him with a certain fire in her eyes. She shifted in his lap, and he nearly fainted when her nipples brushed against his chest. Not to mention the fact that other parts of their bodies were now dangerously close.

Lainey giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips desirously to his. Before long, they were making out, their lips and tongues caressing each other as if their very existence depended on it, her hands fisted in his brown curls.

"You can… touch me… if you want," she whispered into his left ear, taking a brief break from his kiss.

Oh, stars, did CB want to, but this was all new to him. He didn't know if he could even do it right. What if he did it wrong or worse, _hurt_ her? He would never be able to forgive himself.

"Lainey… I… have you ever done this before?" CB blurted out, her lips now attending to his neck. Damn, that felt so... his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"What?" She paused her assault on his neck to look him in the eyes. "Oh, you mean, sex?"

"Well... yeah."

"Of course, why?"

"I'm… uh…" He tried to muster up enough courage to tell her, but he just couldn't force the words out. "I'm a…"

"Virgin?" Lainey cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that." His cheeks as well as his ears flushed bright crimson, and he looked away, embarrassed.

"It's okay." She turned his head back to face her. "Look, there's no pressure. If you don't want to tonight… we can wait."

"No, it's not that," CB paused and took both of her hands into his. "It's just I've been waiting for someone special… someone I was in love with."

"Oh?" Lainey glanced down at his hands holding hers. Her expression fell. "I see."

"And I finally found her."

Her head shot straight up, the tears already pooling in her blue eyes.

"I love you, Lainey Lewis," he said, peering at her with his signature doe-eyed stare.

"Oh, Charlie Brown," Lainey breathed, squeezing his hands. "I love you too."

A wide smile formed on CB's lips. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers once more. His nervousness readily slipped away.

~.~

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought. ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Chapter 3: I Could Not Ask for More

The next morning, CB cooks breakfast for Lainey and more fluff ensues.

~.~

So I was pleasantly surprised by this past week's episode and how it was handled. I'm so stoked for the rest of the season now! Anyway, this is the final (maybe) chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

~.~

_"Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more."_

_~ Edwin McCain, "I Could Not Ask for More" (1999)_

CB woke that next morning and sighed contentedly. A satisfied grin stretched widely across his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and felt the covers beside him, already missing the feel of her skin against his. He laughed out loud when his eyes fell upon her slumbering head, her face squished at an awkward angle into the pillow. Her mouth hung wide open and her snores nearly rattled the bed, but she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen… and she probably would have died from embarrassment knowing he'd seen her in that no-so-flattering position.

Last night was the best night of CB's life, and Lainey had been amazing. The way she moved as she made love to him on the loveseat was still foremost in his mind. The way she held his hand and kissed his lips and whispered how much she loved him. How sweet and caring she was when it ended too soon - much too soon for his liking, but that was to be expected. They both burst into laughter after that. The next time would be better - and longer - she assured him. He didn't think it could ever get any better than that.

Afterward, Lainey suggested they take a shower together, and CB was more than happy to oblige her. He lovingly washed her hair, and she did the same for him in turn, but before long, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. An unsuccessful attempt at shower sex ended up with a torn shower curtain and several bumps and bruises when they lost balance, stumbling out the tub onto the bathroom floor. They soon forgot about it, though. After a few seconds of uncontrollable laughter, CB pulled her to him and took his precious time with her, making her scream out in pleasure until she collapsed weakly against the tiled floor.

They finally managed to dry off and find Lainey's bedroom before the inevitable third round commenced. And minutes after it was over, Lainey fell fast asleep. CB sweetly kissed her cheek and nestled her into his arms before letting the lull of sleep consume him as well. The best night of his life indeed…

CB leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her bare shoulder. He climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He pulled on his plaid boxers, not bothering with a shirt, frankly because he couldn't find one, and made his way to the kitchen. He soon stumbled upon the forgotten vase of carnations and placed them on the counter. The power those little red flowers had held; he'd had no clue his sweet gesture would lead to all of this when he bought them.

CB put on a pot of coffee and, gathering up the necessary ingredients from her cupboards, began making her pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, you." Lainey yawned loudly, walking into the kitchen. She came up behind him and embraced him as he worked over her breakfast.

"Hey, yourself," CB said, smiling wider than his face could possibly ever allow. He turned his head to place a soft kiss to her forehead before flipping over her pancake.

"You're cooking me pancakes?" She grinned from ear to ear and peered over his shoulder. "And they're heart-shaped? Aww, you are so flippin' sweet, Charlie Brown!"

"_The_ sweetest," CB mused and made a goofy face at her. "Anyway, it was the least I could do in return for last night."

"The pleasure was all mine," Lainey said with a slight giggle, the blatant irony in her tone, and nuzzled her face into the soft planes of his back.

CB turned around, pulling her into his arms. He noticed she'd found his undershirt, and the way she looked in it - and only it - sent his mind careening into overdrive. He briefly wondered if he'd ever stop wanting her _that _way from now on.

"You're wearing my shirt, Lainey Lewis," he teased, brushing his lips against the exposed skin of her neck. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point. "I think you're developing a habit of stealing my clothes."

"Well, you see this pocket here on the front?" She gave him a seductive look, biting her lower lip, and fingered the pocket on her chest.

"Mmhmm." Stars, she was so sexy when she did that.

"It's the perfect spot for your V-card."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Mr. Brown, and it belongs to me now," Lainey whispered in his ear as she palmed the front of his boxers.

"Fuck, Lewis." CB's entire body shuddered. He wasted no time hoisting her onto the counter, settling himself in between her thighs.

"All that I have is yours," he tenderly confessed, looking into her eyes.

"And _I'm_ all yours." Lainey smiled and ran her hands over the curves of his chest.

Growling, CB cravingly devoured her lips, and their bodies began moving together, her legs fastened behind his back. Their moans soon echoed off the kitchen walls, quickly coming to a crescendo… only to be drowned out seconds later by the smoke detector.

~.~

It has been a joy to write this one shot, which soon turned into a three shot. Some part of me still wants to continue it, but we'll see! Thank you to AnnieNadir for the idea! Please let me know what you thought. Thanks as always for reading! And btw, I got some other fic ideas in the works, so keep a look out if you're interested. 😉 ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
